火烬; Tussen twee vuren: Stilte voor de storm (1a) (klad)
left Zijn geboorte veroorzaakte de dood van zijn broertje, de verbanning van zijn zus en een populariteit die zo ongeveer gelijk stond met de Vuurheer te midden van een dwangarbeiderskamp Aarderijkse weduwen. Maar Jeong Jeong had gezworen dat hij alles zou herstellen. Hij zou het beste broertje ooit worden, hij zou zijn zus ondersteunen in alles wat ze deed en hij zou zijn troepen naar succes leiden. De eer van de familie Ong moest hoog worden gehouden. Achteraf had hij zichzelf beter kunnen vermoorden. H1 Met een elegantie die men alleen van een geoefende schrijfster kon verwachten, bewoog de fijne penseel Ze reikte opnieuw naar de inktpot, terwijl haar vrije hand angstvallig de laken mouw uit de buurt hield van de nog natte letters en doopte de kwast in de zwarte vloeistof. De overtollige druppels vielen weer terug in de pot. Toen zette ze de volgende tekens op het papier. Het waren namen. Haar ouders hadden het belachelijke idee gehad om haar nog ongeboren babybroertje naar haar grootvader te vernoemen. Gookung. Naar de grote generaal Gook, die het lef had om de drieëndertig jaar jongere dochter van zijn beste vriend te trouwen zonder om haar mening te vragen. De grote generaal Gook die dacht dat hij wel even met de eer kon strijken voor het succes van het gigantische handelsimperium Alirium dat al eeuwen in de handen van de familie Ong was. De grote generaal Gook die meende dat de bijkomende privileges en ontiegelijke rijkdommen van de Ongs nu ook aan hem toebehoorde, omdat hij de erfgenaam van Alirium had verkracht. De grote generaal Gook die, wat Alira vermoedde, was vermoord toen hij Alira’s zwangere moeder had bedreigd. Alira wist niet wat haar ouders bezielde om dat monster van een grootvader te associëren met de onschuld van een nog niet geboren kind, maar ze wist wel dat ze zoveel mogelijke alternatieven ging opnoemen totdat ze van gedachten zouden veranderen. En misschien werd het een zusje. Goka. Nee, haar ouders konden de pot op. Voorzichtig legde Alira de kwast neer. Er waren een paar lokken zwart haar losgekomen die nu in haar gezicht hingen. Het vijftienjarige meisje maakte haar hele knot los om vervolgens alles weer op te steken. Ze zuchtte. Nu de schemering was gevallen en de duisternis als een luik voor de ramen zat, voelde het huis nog benauwder aan dan het in werkelijkheid was. Het was niet klein, daar niet van, maar voor een generaal was het ondermaats. Zeker als je in acht nam dat dit het huis was van een Tezu. Geesten zij dank was haar oma Jeonga zo genadig genadig geweest dat Alira haar grootmoeders familienaam mocht dragen. Jeonga was geen Tezu. Zij was een Ong. De Ong en Alira zou haar opvolgen als meesteres van Alirium, terwijl ze er waarschijnlijk nog een of andere succesvolle militaire carrière op na moest houden. Ach, het was haar grootmoeder en overgrootmoeder ook gelukt, dus dan zou zij het ook wel aankunnen. Maar hoe sneller ze hier het huis uit kon, hoe beter. Altijd die geur van muf, vochtig hout. Altijd die olielampen die eeuwig flikkerde in de tocht en dan de overbevolkte kamers. Er was ergens een ongeschreven regel dat een generaal minimaal tien bedienden in huis moest hebben om een beetje waardig over te komen. Alira’s vader had er twaalf aangenomen waardoor er in praktisch iedere kamer wel een of andere stijve snoeshaan het koper voor de derde keer op een dag aan het poetsen was, omdat er gewoon niet genoeg werk was. Het zou eens tijd worden dat de Vuurheer haar vader weer eens aan het werk zette. Dan kon de familie mooi naar de andere kant van het Aarderijk verhuizen, Mikazi of zo, en kon Alira bij haar oma intrekken. Iedereen blij. Alira wierp nog een blik op het boek dat naast haar kalligrafieset open lag. Het boek bevatte een beknopte familiegeschiedenis van de familie Ong en Alira’s interesse was blijven hangen op een van haar favoriete verhalen: over hoe haar verre overgrootouders Kingeon en Jeongzin talloze schatten wisten op te sporen. Broer en zus. Samen sterk en samen op avontuur. Het mooie was dat al die schatten nog steeds in bezit waren van de familie. Er klonk een bescheiden klopje op haar deur wat Alira herkende als dat van haar broer Ba Tu. De jongeman wachtte niet op antwoord en deed in plaats daarvan gewoon de deur open om vervolgens naar binnen te strompelen. Alira sprong overeind om hem te helpen, maar hij had haar bed al bereikt voor ze de kans had. Met een plof liet hij zich op de zachte lakens vallen. De witte verbanden staken akelig af in het licht van de olielampen, maar het waren de wallen onder zijn ogen die Alira meer zorgen baarden. ‘Veel pijn?’ vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar de deur liep. Op de gang stonden drie bedienden paraat om deminste wensen te vervullen en ze kon vaag de stem van haar vader horen die beneden aan het overleggen was met de burgemeester. Ze sloot de deur. Een beetje privacy was welkom in dit huis. ‘Mag geen pijnstillers tot na het eten,’ klaagde Ba Tu. ‘En papa bleef maar zeuren over hoe oma mij gemakkelijk tot de Militaire Academie had kunnen laten toetreden zonder toelatingsexamen te doen. Ik heb me helemaal de pleures getraind voor dat examen.’ ‘Het was blijkbaar niet genoeg,’ zei Alira. Ze hielp haar broer om wat comfortabeler op het bed te gaan liggen. ‘Die hufter van een Chan speelde vals. We mochten geen vuurzeetechnieken tegen elkaar gebruiken, maar dat had hij blijkbaar niet begrepen en met onze lijn van vuurstuurders had ik natuurlijk geen kans,’ zei hij. Met zijn gezonde hand streek hij voorzichtig langs zijn gewonde arm. Onder het simpele gewaad zat nog meer verband, wist Alira. Het vuur van Chan had hem letterlijk overspoeld en aangevreten. Op de meeste plekken waar het slechts een paar zwaardere eerstegraads verbrandingen, maar zijn arm was er erger aan toe. ‘Geen kans? Onze familie ontwikkelt al technieken sinds overgrootmoeder Agni Alira! Ze heeft praktisch de basis opgezet voor…nou ja…alles wat we nu gebruiken op militair gebied.’ ‘Tezu’s zijn waardeloze vuurstuurders. Niet gefocust en ongecontroleerd. Ongs zijn van oorsprong handelaren en als we al enig talent geërfd hebben van die kant, dan betreft dat defensieve technieken waar ik dus geen klap aan heb als ik hoge generaal wil worden. Chans voorvaderen hebben echter de hele piratenvloot verast. Een hele vloot schepen,’ zei Ba Tu nadruk leggend op de laatste woorden. ‘Waarom zou je je eigen troepen niet verdedigen?’ vroeg Alira wetende dat haar broer meer last had van de pijn dan hij toe wilde geven. ‘Je eigen troepen verdedigen is leuk wanneer je behoort tot de binnenlandse strijdkrachten zoals jij waarschijnlijk gaat doen, maar ik moet later toch iets fatsoenlijk kunnen laten affakkelen om de familie eer nog een beetje te redden.’ Deze opmerking leverde hem een por tegen zijn arm op en een zus die haar woede maar stopte in de kalligrafie. Ba Tu probeerde zich op te richten. ‘Liertje,’ zei hij. ‘Klein zusje van me. Ik had het over Tezu, hé. Ong hoeft niks meer te bewijzen, maar Tezu heeft niks belangrijks meer gepresteerd sinds grootvader Gook de aanval op de Zuidelijke Luchttempel leidde en dat is alweer bijna veertig jaar terug. Papa is een beetje een faalhaas, mama heeft helemaal geen kennis van militaire zaken en zelfs onze familie in de Vuurnatie heeft er weinig van gebakken de laatste tijd. Als oma zich niet over ons ontfermd had, waren we waarschijnlijk gedegradeerd tot soldaten of zo.’ Alira zei niets. In plaats daarvan maakte ze een schrijffout waardoor ze kwaad een streep door heel het blad zette. Het was ook allemaal hopeloos. Haar familie was hopeloos. Stelletje kortzichtige idioten die niet verder konden kijken dan hun eer lang was. Wat had je aan afgebrande steden en uitgemoorde bewoners? Wat had je aan een natie bestaande uit alleen maar soldaten? Wat had je aan land besmeurt met roet en as? Maar het was nutteloos om nu politiek met haar broer te gaan bespreken. Hij gedroeg zich altijd als een ontzettende zielenpiet wanneer hij zich niet goed voelde. Wat dat betreft had mama hem best eens wat harder morgen aanpakken. Ze durfde haar dochter te bedreigen met “corrigerende tikken” dus waarom haar zonen niet? ‘Liertje,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira negeerde hem. ‘Ik vertrek binnenkort van de Vuurnatie. Wie weet hoe lang het dan nog duurt voor ik je zie. Dat kan wel jaren duren.’ ‘Jij wilde daar naartoe, in plaats van door oma en opa getraind te worden,’ zei Alira. Ze zond haar broer een dodelijk blik. Hij keek haar op zijn meest beteuterd aan en spreidde zijn armen. Alira twijfelde een moment, slaakte toen een diepe zucht en ging toen naast Ba Tu op bed liggen. Hij vond het niet genoeg en ving haar in een omhelzing die maar wat slapjes aanvoelde. ‘Ik ga dit missen,’ zuchtte hij. ‘Zoek een vriendin,’ zei Alira. ‘Die heb ik eentje in de Vuurnatie, dat weet je, maar ik weet niet…We lagen al bij elkaar in bed sinds we oud genoeg waren om uit onze wiegen te klimmen. Ik weet niet beter of ik heb een zusje die midden in de nacht bij me in bed kruipt, omdat ze bang is voor het onweer.’ ‘Of een grote broer die de schaduwen op de muur zo eng vindt, maar ook niet met het licht uit durft te slapen en daarom maar bij mij kwam liggen. Je bent een doetje, Ba Tu,’ zei Alira. ‘Hoe zou het nu met Ho Tu gaan? We hebben al een tijdje niks meer van hem gehoord,’ zei Ba Tu denkend aan zijn jonge niet-sturende broertje die naar een kostschool in de Vuurnatie was gestuurd. ‘Die vermaakt zich wel. Hij kon het altijd met iedereen vinden. Waarschijnlijk wordt hij later zo’n type dat de wereld over reist en een beetje liedjes zingt,’ zei Alira. ‘Misschien wel ja,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira voelde hoe zijn ademhaling vertraagde en hoe hij langzaam in slaap viel. Het zou wel raar zijn als hij hier niet meer was. Dan zou de aandacht van haar ouders zich verplaatsen van hun voorbeeldige oudste zoon naar hun eigenwijze oudste dochter die nodig eens ingebonden moest worden. En die verplaatsing van aandacht zou waarschijnlijk niet al te soepel verlopen, omdat er nog een klein, schreeuwend broertje was die zijn moeder maar niet met rust wilde laten en altijd zijn zin moest hebben. Het jammeren was, was dat hij dat ook altijd kreeg. ‘Zeg, Lier,’ mompelde Ba Tu half in dromenland. ‘Ik heb een vriendin in de Vuurnatie, maar naast wie ga jij liggen als ik er niet meer ben? Zong Gook?’ ‘Alsjeblieft zeg. Mama laat me nog geen twee meter bij hem in de buurt komen,’ zei Alira. ‘Wie dan? De knappe burgemeesterszoon?’ bleef Ba Tu vissen. Alira verstijfde voor een moment. Ze hoorde Ba Tu zachtjes grinniken. ‘Ik zou je oudere broer niet zijn als ik niet wist dat je met hem gelegen hebt. Was hij een beetje lief voor je?’ ‘Hij was…ervaren,’ zei Alira ongemakkelijk. ‘Je hebt toch wel…’ ‘Ba Tu, ik ben vijftien. Ik weet wat ik moet doen om niet zwanger te worden.’ ‘Oké, oké, maar…’ ‘Ander onderwerp, alsjeblieft. De muren hier hebben oren en als mama er achter komt dat ik met een jongen heb gelegen, heb ik voor eeuwig huisarrest of sturen ze me naar een of ander klooster toe waar ze me voor de rest van hun leven kunnen negeren.’ Met die woorden besloot Ba Tu zijn zus nog maar even steviger te knuffelen. Alira draaide zich om en pakte hem steviger vast, zijn aanstellerige kreten van pijn negerend. Ze had hem nu even nodig. Ze drukte haar voorhoofd tegen zijn borst aan en moest zich inhouden niet te huilen. Ze was zo ontzettend moe van haar familie. Al dan nationalisme, al dat spiritueel gedoe met de geesten tevreden houden, het eeuwige gezeur van haar moeder en de onverschilligheid van haar vader. ‘Wat was je net aan het doen?’ vroeg Ba Tu. Alira ademde een keer diep in en uit in de hoop haar emoties wat beter onder controle te houden. ‘Een betere naam voor ons nieuwe broertje aan het bedenken dan Gookung,’ zei ze, maar een trilling in haar stem kon ze niet onderdrukken. Ba Tu streek zachtjes over haar hoofd heen. ‘En je denkt dat mama jou toestaat om te helpen met het opvoeden van het kleine ding?’ ‘Nee, maar ik ontvoer hem gewoon en dan gaan we samen bij oma wonen. Dan komt hij gewoon lekker bij mij in bed liggen en dan lezen we samen boeken en trainen we samen ons vuursturen en gaan we ons samen later inzetten voor Alirium en…’ ‘Liertje, ik weet dat er niemand zo dol is op kinderen als jij, maar je hebt nog zoveel kansen voor je. Ik zou nog even wachten voor je je bindt aan zo’n pruttelende poepmaker.’ Zijn opmerking werd ontvangen met een kille stilte van er anders over denken. Ba Tu besloot het oude onderwerp maar weer op tafel te halen. ‘Welke namen had je in gedachten?’ ‘Ik vond Jeong Jeong eigenlijk wel een goede. Of Keong Tin.’ ‘Naar Jeongzin en Kingeon?’ ‘Ja, en ook naar oma.' ‘Ik ben voor.' Beneden woei er een deur dicht, gevolgd door een kakofonie van huilen en krijsen. Zowel broer als zus voelden de drang om te verdwijnen in de vredige stilte die nu zo snel aan het verdwijnen was. Het gekrijs werd overstemd door het geroep van hun vader die ook genoeg had van het gehuil van zijn zoon. Het helse lawaai eindigde in een ruzie die door heel het huis te horen was. ‘Weet je, Lier, misschien moet je ons nieuwe broertje maar mee naar oma ontvoeren. Is hij in ieder geval van dit gezeik af,’ zei Ba Tu. Alira zei niets. Ze overwoog het serieus. Categorie:De Sintelvuren Categorie:De Sintelvuren: klad Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: klad Categorie:Klad